ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Albedo
Albedo is a red-irised, white/silver-haired clone of Benjamin Tennyson, although he was originally a Galvan. Appearance Albedo, being a clone of Ben, looks exactly like him and wears the same clothing. After his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse of energy damaging his form, turning his hair white, his eyes red and changing the colors of his jacket to a photo negative of Ben's, making his hair and irises red and his jacket red and black. Even though he was a Galvan, his true form was never shown in the series. His age is 16. His unconfirmed galvan form has green eyes, a black jumpsuit, some white accents, and 2 whiskers like Azmuth. History Albedo was originally a Galvan, working as Azmuth's assistant. At one point, he asked Azmuth to create him an Omnitrix of his own, as he didn't trust Ben to be in charge with the fate of the entire universe. When Azmuth refused, stating there can only be one Omnitrix, Albedo built his own version of the device and set it so it would match Ben's. However, as Ben's DNA was the default, this caused him to be turned into a clone of Ben, with the same habits (including his craving for chili fries, which became a running gag in the series). Disgusted by what he had become, Albedo came to Earth in Good Copy, Bad Copy, intenting to find Ben in order to take his Omnitrix and use it to turn himself back to his original form. While looking for Ben, he savagely attacked a whole hive of DNAliens and a few Forever Knight castles in order to get information, causing Gwen and Kevin to believe Ben was going on a mission without them. When the two Ben's finally met, Albedo attempted to convince Ben to give him the Omnitrix, pretending to be the true creator of the Omnitrix and accusing Azmuth of being a liar. Ben didn't trust him however, and Albedo ended up attacking him in order to take his Omnitrix by force. After fighting with Ben twice, their Omnitrixes started fusing with each other, and they sent out energy pulses which damaged his human form, giving him the reversed colors such as white/silver hair, red eyes, a red and black jacket, a white shirt (though it was black in The Final Battle), and black pants. It also caused a massive energy pulse which almost blew up the galaxy, but was prevented when they eventually separated their Omnitrixes. After this, Azmuth arrived and punished Albedo by breaking his fake Omnitrix and sending him to the Null Void prison, still stuck in his human form, and swearing revenge on those who put him in his cell. Albedo escaped from prison with the help of Vilgax in The Final Battle: Part 1, where he stole the Ultimatrix for himself and completed it along with giving it its evolution ability. This still proved to not be enough to turn him back into Galvan since the Ultimatrix's aliens are still linked with Ben's Omnitrix database, therefore Grey Matter not available as well. He agreed to form an alliance with Vilgax against Ben and kidnaps Gwen and Kevin using Diamondhead and Swampfire, but he fails to kidnap Grandpa Max due to Spidermonkey's webbing. Albedo then broadcasts to Ben's TV, showing Ben that he kidnapped his friends and sends his coordinates to Ben's Omnitrix. He then shows Ben the Ultimatrix's power and becomes Ultimate Humongousaur. Though the alliance was a success, Vilgax eventually betrayed him and attacked him with his army of Humongousaurs using the Omnitrix and made him his prisoner. Later, when Ben gets onboard Vilgax's ship, Albedo was forced to give up the Ultimatrix to him by activating it's self-destruct mode. He was not seen in the episode after that, though he most likely escaped before the ship crashed in the ocean. Personality Albedo is portrayed as a rude, arrogant and ambitious person who shows sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he has the right to wield such a power. He bears animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as denying him the credit of the creation of the Omnitrix. He tends to talk with a larger vocabulary and more intelligence than Ben, though in a more cold and insulting matter. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he eats chili fries (even though he never really wanted and/or liked them), he scratches himself in places he suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. Possibly as a reference, Albedo is a word that means "whitening". When his human body is genetically damaged from the bio-energy feedback, his appearance changes in color to easier tell him apart from the real Ben which gives him a red jacket with an inverted black and white accent, red eyes, and white hair, hence his name Albedo. Albedo is continually suspicious of everyone, suspecting Vilgax's inevitable betrayal to steal the Omnitrix once they had taken it from him when they had teamed up. Despite Vilgax twice saying that he was only out to kill Ben Tennyson and conquer his world, Albedo kept his mistrust, which was sound, when Vilgax did keep the Omnitrix for his army and turned it against Albedo. Powers and Abilities In all of his appearances so far, Albedo used an inferior copy of the Omnitrix which gave him alien shape-shifting abilites similar to Ben's. He originally had an Omnitrix he had built himself, giving him access to all of Ben's alien forms. The Omnitrix was of low quality, however, and as a side effect caused him to be turned into a clone of Ben. This Omnitrix was destroyed by Azmuth at the end of Good Copy, Bad Copy. Notice that after his human form changed color from the bio-energy feedback, his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are now red instead of green. In the two-part Alien Force finale,'' The Final Battle'', Albedo used the Ultimatrix, a new enhanced version of the Omnitrix created by Azmuth and completed by himself. Inaddition to give him the ability to turn into aliens, he could make them "evolve" into "Ultimate" form, turning them into upgraded version of themselves. The Ultimatrix was later taken from him by Ben. In addition to his Omnitrix, Albedo is highly intelligent, "very smart even for a Galvan" according to Dwayne McDuffie, and has strong knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix who, other than turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully repair the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's bracelet. most likely using the extra energy to make the ultimate forms. It was also confirmed he was the one who created the function of the Ultimatrix that make the aliens turn Ultimate. Aliens used Omnitrix *Humongousaur *Big Chill *Jetray *Goopthumb|right|220px|Albedo's Diamondhead transformation *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey Ultimatrix *Negative Diamondhead *Negative Swampfire *Negative Spidermonkey *Negative Rath *Negative Humongousaur **Negative Ultimate Humongousaur Vilgax Attacks Albedo appears in the videogame Vilgax Attacks. He appears as a boss in the level MorOtesi (Chromastone's homeplanet). Also, if you look carefully at Albedo's Omnitrix, all of his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red. In the DS version, after you defeat him, he attempts to use Alien X, but this freezes him. After you have beaten the game there is a cut scene where he is attempting to leave Alien X while Bellicus and Serena bring up an old arguement. Once you beat him on Hero Mode he becomes a playable character. Quotes *''"You disgust me. You, this miasma you call food, its foul smelling, oily, digestive preparation, everything human reeks!...... All the same, I find myself craving the entire putrid experience. It must be in the DNA."'' (about chili fries) *''"I am stuck in a sticky, sweaty, noisy, hungry, hairy, smelly, teenage human body, constantly craving chili fries and scratching myself in places I suspect are inappropriate!"'' (about his human form) *''"I trust you are well versed in the practical applications of eighth-dimensional quantum gravity monopole equations?"'' (to Ben) *''"I have all your powers and a superior intellect. Surrender if you value your life!"'' (to Ben) *''"I don't need an Omnitrix to destroy you!"'' (to Ben) *''"Perhaps if one of us could manage to die!"'' (Albedo responding to Ben's demand about separating their Omnitrixes) *''"Why bother with a cell, this human body is prison enough..... But someday I will be free, then they will all suffer, starting with Ben Tennyson. Until that day, BRING ME CHILI FRIES!"'' Trivia *Unlike Ben, he does not say the name of the alien when he transforms into them. *Just like Ben, he craves for chili fries.(But not because of Ben's DNA. According to Dwayne Mcduffie, Albedo is just blaming on Ben.) *When he's lying his left eye twitches, just like Ben. Kevin seems to be the only one to have noticed this. *In The Final Battle Albedo wears a black shirt even though the Omnitrix damaged his form in Good Copy Bad Copy, turning his black shirt into white. *Unlike Azmuth who didn't fare so well with it, Albedo showed remarkable skill with the Omnitrix and its aliens. He was more than a match for Ben when both were transformed and was able to defeat both Kevin and Gwen. However, it should be noted Azmuth's only fight using the Omnitrix was against Vilgax, someone more than a match for any of its aliens. *Albedo's true form was never revealed in alien force. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, when the Omnitrix was destroyed it turned Kevin back to normal, it is unknown why Albedo didn't change back to his Galvanic form when this happened. It could be that Azmuth broke his Omnitrix and the energy pulses that damaged his human form left him stuck in Ben's form permantly. *In Double Negative ''(the second chapter book), Albedo doesn't like smoothies as much as Ben does. He says a peanut butter seaweed smoothie, one of Ben's favorites, tastes like feet. *Albedo is named after the measurement of how much light an object reflects. Which itself was named after the Latin word for "whiteness". *Photo error: Albedo's Omnitrix is seen on his right wrist, though this may make his form seem more like a mirror image of Ben. *In ''Cartoon Network Action Pack #35, he doesn't know how to tie his shoes. *Dwayne said that "Albedo is still alive" somewhere. *While fighting Albedo in the Vilgax Attacks Videogame,he always seems to exclude one move out of his alien's movesets. (Tail Zap,Splitkick,Ring of Fire, and Berserk,for Jetray,Goop,Swampfire, and Humongousaur respectively.) Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Galvan Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Co-Creators Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Creator Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben Tennyson Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson Category:Enemies/Foes of Kevin 11